Lecciones de besos para la principiante
by sachikovirtual
Summary: Después de que su primer beso fuera un total desastre, Fate necesita a alguien que le enseñe cómo hacerlo adecuadamente. Puede que esta situación se salga de control. (Adaptación)
1. Lección Uno - Su pico básico

Hola a todos. Esta es una adaptación de la historia traducida por _Likan Murasame_, quien se basó en la historia cuyo título original es **Kissing****Lessons****for****the****Beginner**, escrita por **Amethyst****Jackson, **una historia acerca de una pareja de Harry Potter pero que me he tomado la libertad, con el respectivo permiso, para adaptarla a nuestra parejita favorita. Espero les guste como a mí.

_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

**Lección ****Uno - ****Su ****pico ****básico**

El primer beso que Fate le había dado a una mujer le pareció un completo y total desastre. Desde un principio no podía comprender este hecho, en ese momento estaba más enfocada en descifrar los confusos sentimientos que florecían en su interior cada vez que se acercaba a esa chica… quien le cortó el rollo y dejó de atender sus llamadas porque quería una relación estable, libre de dudas y confusiones y Fate que apenas comenzaba a explorar y aceptar su sexualidad no podía otorgarle el tipo de relación que Ginga, esa chica que la traía loca, requería.

Desde allí, tenía que pensar en besos nuevamente. Se preguntaba si realmente era completamente horrible en eso. Nanoha le había dicho que no lo era, pero decidió que posiblemente ella no podía estar segura, como no la había besado antes… y ese pensamiento había sido su caída.

Fate no había pensado sobre comenzar a pensar acerca de besar a Nanoha. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensar de Nanoha como el tipo de chica que ella quería besar por varias razones, primera y principal: la cobriza era su mejor amiga y segunda pero no menos importante: ella había comenzado a dudar de su sexualidad sólo al caer ante los encantos de Ginga… pero ahí estaba, fuera del tema. Se preguntaba cómo podía ser besarla.

Tenía la sensación de que no sería húmedo, sus labios siempre parecían como si fueran más del tipo seco. No los lamía frecuentemente y no usaba lápiz labial como las otras chicas.

Tampoco se imaginaba que pudiera ser aterrador o paralizador como había sido besar a Ginga. Pensó, que con Nanoha, probablemente sería capaz de moverse lo suficiente al menos para colocar sus brazos alrededor de ella si la besaba, y tal vez entonces ella no se alejaría tan rápido como lo había hecho Ginga, se hizo a la idea de que no había conseguido mucho de haber besado a la chica porque simplemente no le había dado mucho tiempo.

Y luego de que ella besara a Nanoha, no pensaba que las cosas pudieran ser tan confusas como habían sido con Ginga. No tendría que pedirle a la cobriza ir de compras porque ellas siempre salían juntas, y no tenía por qué preocuparse de ella siendo celosa porque no tendría ninguna chica de la cual estar celosa. De todos modos, ella no era del tipo celosa como la pelimorada, que armaba buenos escándalos cuando la veía con Nanoha. En general, pensó que probablemente sería mejor con Nanoha que con Ginga… de hecho, su mejor amiga era probablemente la chica perfecta para Fate… pero no sabía que hacer sobre eso. ¿Cómo, exactamente ella, se suponía que debía explicarle que había decidido accidentalmente que le gustaba de esa manera?

Le parecía a Fate que el único modo de salir de ello era en realidad besar a la cobriza y averiguar si ella consideraba besarla… pero Fate no estaba segura si quería encontrar que la chica de ojos azules no quería besarla… porque ella probablemente se enfadaría con Takamachi hasta la próxima semana…

Decidió eventualmente, que necesitaba el consejo de su amiga, y necesitaba conseguirlo sin dejarle saber que estaba hablando de ella.

"_¿Nanoha?"_

_¿Hmm?"_

"_¿Recuerdas __hace __meses, __cuando __Ginga __me __besó __y __hablamos __de __lo __desastroso __que __fue?"_

"_Si"_

"_¿Realmente __piensas __qué __soy __tan __mala __besando?"_

La adolescente de 17 años, levanto su mirada azul de su libro favorito "Lo que el viento se llevó" parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse cuando le dijo.

"_Oh __Fate-chan, __eso __es __tonto"_

Fate frunció el ceño buscando un modo de explicarse.

"_Bueno, __es __sólo... __me __gustaría __saber __si __soy __buena __en __esto __o __no, __antes __de __que __trate __de __besar __a __alguien __más... __y __no __me __gustaría __preguntarle __a __Ginga __cómo __lo __hice, __teniendo __en __cuenta __que __estaba…"_

Su amiga rió en silencio. _"Lo sé, nerviosa porque era la primera vez que besabas a una chica, pero ¿qué vas a hacer si descubres que eres mala besando?"_

Fate parpadeó, _"No __lo __sé..."_

"_¿Debes__ p__racticar __con __alguien, __no?"_

"_Supongo,__pero…"_

_"Pero no tienes a nadie con quien hacerlo... Entonces supongo que debes practicar conmigo... Bueno, debes averiguar si eres mala o no en esto primero. Pero si lo eres... entonces soy probablemente tu única opción"_

Fate abrió la boca, preguntándose sobre en qué acaba de meterse. _"¿Te __estás __ofreciendo?"_

"_Bueno, __las __amigas __se __ayudan __unas __a __otras __así."_

"… _¿Así?" _dijo la rubia con alarma, de repente, le asaltó la angustia de que no tenía idea de la magnitud de los problemas que le traerían unas cuantas clases con Nanoha.

"_Bueno __no __siempre __de __esa __forma. __Pero __en __este __caso, __sí."_

Fate no podía pensarlo de manera directa, de frente a Nanoha diciéndole que ella estaba dispuesta a besarla lo mucho que fuera necesario. No estaba segura si era una mejora en la situación o no. _"¿Entonces… __entonces __cómo __hago __para __averiguar __si __soy __mala __o __no?"_

"_Bueno, __me __besas, __obviamente."_

"_Bueno… __de __acuerdo, __entonces __¿ahora?"_

Nanoha echó un vistazo alrededor de su habitación. Ellas eran las únicas que se encontraban en el dormitorio. _"Puedes __hacerlo"_

Nerviosamente Fate se acercó donde ella se sentaba en el piso. No había sentido estoy nervios con su ex, extrañamente. Entonces esa vez, con Ginga, estaba demasiado sobresaltada para darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos… pero ahora, besando a su mejor amiga por primera vez y sabiendo que ella la estaría evaluando, tenía mariposas agitándose con fuerza en su estómago.

Se sentó al lado de ella sobre la cama donde Nanoha estaba leyendo mientras la miraba fijamente con expectación. Fate la miró, paralizada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a besarla cuando le miraba fijamente de esa forma?

"_¿Puede __ayudar __si __cierro __mis __ojos?" _preguntó ella, tratando de esconder su diversión.

"_Tal __vez" _dijo avergonzada. _"Es __simplemente __extraño, __es __como __si __tomara __un __examen. __Uno __para __el __que __no __estudié"_

La cobriza rió. _"Fate-chan, __por __lo __general __no __estudias __para __los __exámenes __de __todos __modos."_

La susodicha se encogió. _"Y __eso __hace __la __perspectiva __de __tomar __un __examen __de __la __manera __más __desagradable. __Siempre __estoy __desprevenida."_

"_Soy __sólo __yo, __Fate-chan." _Dijo ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas. _"Sin presiones, nada de qué tener miedo. No es como si estuviéramos en una cita- no voy a ignorar tus llamadas si eres mala besando"_

No podía evitar reírse en silencio. _"Nunca __te __llamo, __sólo __aparezco __por __Midori __y __ya."_

"_¿Ves? __No __hay __ningún __problema." _Ella le sonrió. _"Voy __a __cerrar __mis __ojos __ahora. __Sólo __bésame."_

Fate la miró acomodarse nuevamente y cerrar sus ojos, separando sus labios ligeramente. Miró la belleza de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules debajo de esos párpados, su cabello cobrizo que gentilmente caía sobre sus hombros, su piel blanca, esa sonrisa tierna e inocente que sólo le mostraba a ella, sus mejillas tintadas de un pequeño rubor natural y entonces tuvo una epifanía por más pésima que fuera besando, más conseguiría besarla. Oh, sí. Podía apreciar un resplandor emergiendo de Nanoha, aunque dudaba que alguien más pudiera verlo. Esta idea de practicar con ella ha sido la mejor que ha tenido.

Fate se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. No, definitivamente no húmedos. Pero suaves, tan suaves. La llenó con una calidez, un sentimiento estremecedor. Se separó, de repente recordando estar nerviosa otra vez, y aguardó por su veredicto.

Nanoha parpadeó. _"¡Oh! __Fate-chan, __no __me __digas __que __eso __es __todo __lo __que __tienes."_

Fate se sonrojó y examinó el interesante cubrecama negro de su mejor amiga. _"Perdón."_

_"No Fate-chan, no quise decir que eres mala, no lo fue. Fue agradable, es sólo... debes ser capaz de dar más que un pequeño pico... hay tantas maneras diferentes de besar a una persona."_

"_¿Las __hay?" _Dijo alarmada. _"__¿De __cuántas __maneras __diferentes __podrías __posiblemente __hacerlo?"_

La cobriza hizo un sonido peligrosamente cercano a una risita tonta. _"Bueno, __puedes __hacerlo __con __tu __boca __abierta __o __cerrada, __de __lengua __y __están __las __otras __cosas __que __hay __que __considerar, __como __dónde __están __tus __manos __y __como __inclinas __tu __cabeza __y…"_

Fate se sintió un poco mareada. ¿En qué se había metido? _"¿Y __vas __a __enseñarme __todo __eso?"_

Nanoha se encogió de hombros _"Supongo."_

Fate miró la expresión ligeramente sugestiva de Nanoha y tragó. _"De __acuerdo, __quiero __aprender __a __besar…"_

Continuará...


	2. Lección dos - Beso a la francesa

**_Disclaimer_:** Esta es una adaptación de la historia traducida por _Likan Murasame_, quien se basó en la historia cuyo título original es**Kissing****Lessons****for****the****Beginner**, escrita por **Amethyst****Jackson, **una historia acerca de una pareja de Harry Potter pero que me he tomado la libertad, con el respectivo permiso, para adaptarla a nuestra parejita favorita. Espero les guste como a mí.

_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores_

* * *

**Lección dos- Beso a la francesa**

Su primera lección oficial ocurrió dos días después de que Nanoha se ofreciera a enseñarle, durante la única, lamentablemente, noche a la semana que no tenía que atender sus tareas y deberes en el Midori-ya. Acordaron encontrarse en el dormitorio de Fate, ya que no compartía habitación con ninguna otra estudiante y así no podrían ser… interrumpidas.

Fate estaba nerviosa, caminaba de un lugar a otro, encendía el televisor, se tiraba al sofá, observaba el reloj, y trataba de contar hasta 10, pero no podía tranquilizarse y la idea de besar nuevamente (y mejor a Nanoha) le agradaba y la asustaba. ¿Qué pasaría si en medio de la práctica aparecía Arf o Hayate?, ¿Cómo serían los rumores si eran atrapadas juntas haciendo lo que iban a hacer?

Fate llegó cuando escuchó que golpeaban su puerta. Aterrorizada abrió la puerta y Nanoha contuvo la risa cuando observo su rostro. Nanoha caminó hasta la mesa donde dejo las llaves de su cuarto y la chaqueta de su uniforme.

"_¿Lista?"_

"_Eso creo."_

"_Ven." _Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Fate y le sonrió con ternura mientras se dirigían al cuarto donde dormía la rubia, prendió la pequeña luz que se encontraba encima de su mesa de noche, se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas a Fate para que la imitara.

Para el asombro y horror de Fate, no podía hacer más que exhalar cuando ella se sentó en la cama mientras Nanoha parecía como si estuviera tratando no reírse de ella.

"_¿Na-Nanoha? ¿Para qué necesitamos un-una una cama?"_

Nanoha levanto en un divertido _sabelotodo_, una de sus cejas. _"Porque…" _Dijo ella en su típico acento, _"¿No es obvio? Necesitas saber cómo besar sentada, parada y acostada. Quiero decir, no puedes solo aprender a darle a una chica un simple beso y dejarlo ahí. No si planeas realmente besuquearla."_

Fate la miró fijamente, roja como un tomate. Cuando ella le ofreció ayudarle a practicar a besar, no tenía idea que planeaba enseñarle como salir con una chica. La horrorosa verdad de la situación comenzó a hundirse en la rubia. Esto iba a ser vergonzoso más allá de lo que creía.

La cobriza rió aparentemente apacible, instándole de alguna forma y golpeando el lugar en la cama a su lado. _"Ven aquí Fate-chan. No hay nada de que temer, soy solo yo."_

Pensó que Nanoha no estaba dentro de sus cabales. ¿Nada de que temer? Esto era la cosa más aterradora en la que Nanoha podría, posiblemente ponerla.

"_Fate-chan, francamente, ven aquí. Es sólo una cama. Las camas son usadas para dormir. Deja de pensar en otras cosas."_

Se sonrojó aún más, lo cual no creía posible, y vacilantemente se sentó a su lado. La cobriza acarició su rodilla –haciéndola saltar- e hizo rodar sus ojos._"Vas a tener que estar más relajada si quieres que esto funcione." _Dijo ella mientras cesaba la caricia y apretaba su rodilla en su lugar. Fate soltó un pequeño grito, parecido a un chillido de ratón. _"Ahora voy –no saltes- voy a poner mis brazos alrededor tuyo. ¿De acuerdo?"_

Oh si, la sensación de sus manos en su espalda estaba definitivamente muy bien. _"Bien."_

"_Ahora coloca una mano alrededor de mi cintura –si justo así- y coloca la otra en mi cuello… un poco más alto… ¡perfecto!"_

"_¿Yo… um… te beso ahora?" _Preguntó la rubia.

"_Si." _Replicó Nanoha pacientemente. _"Hazlo"_

Fate se inclinó hacia delante, su impaciencia combatía con su titubeo. Se suponía que estaba haciendo algo muy incorrecto con besar a una de sus mejores amigas, más aún, si se tenía en cuenta que eran del mismo sexo y ella aún se encontraba confundida. Fate lo sabía, pero los labios de Nanoha estaban ahí llenos, suaves y rosados y quería demasiado sentirlos otra vez. Y esta fue su idea, después de todo.

Nanoha suspiró suavemente cuando ella la besó, el pequeño resoplido de aire hacia los labios de Fate la hizo estremecerse, y se preguntó por qué ella hacía eso. ¿Era un suspiro de exasperación? ¿Desilusión? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Felicidad?

Fate apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó más rudo. ¿Por qué?, ¡oh! ¿Por qué, tenían que ser las chicas tan increíblemente confusas? ¡Era demasiado molesto! Justo cuando Fate comenzaba a perdonarse por tener esas ideas tan ridículas, sintió algo húmedo presionar contra sus labios y se tiró atrás con sorpresa.

"_¿Qué fue eso?" _Preguntó casi histéricamente.

Nanoha rodó sus ojos. _"Era sólo mi lengua, Fate-chan."_

"_¡Oh!" __Mi mejor amiga trató de poner su lengua en mi boca. ¡Oh, Dios!_

"_Trata otra vez." _La cobriza le instruyó, _"Y esta vez, no te alejes cuando sientas mi lengua. Sólo abre un poco tu boca."_

Fate asintió e hizo lo que le dijo, más bien anticipando ansiosamente lo que estaba por venir, aunque nunca se lo admitiera. Los labios cálidos de Nanoha presionaron nuevamente contra los suyos por un efímero momento antes de que su lengua incitara a sus labios y abrió su boca como ella le había indicado. Las hormonas de la rubia tuvieron un pequeño regocijo cuando Nanoha presionó su cuerpo más cerca y su lengua se deslizo sobre la suya pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía una maldita pista de que hacer luego.

"_¿Uh…uh, Nanoha?" _Dijo cuando por fin logró separarse a sí misma de la cobriza.

"_¿Qué pasa?" _Preguntó un poco impaciente. _"Lo estabas haciendo bien."_

"_¿Pero qué hago una vez que dejo pasar la lengua?" _Preguntó desesperadamente.

Su maestra sacudió su cabeza en un modo exasperado. _"¡Oh! No puedes tramar cada pequeña etapa de un beso. ¡No es una cosa paso a paso! Debes de… improvisar, hacer lo que se siente en el momento. Y una vez que tu lengua está en la boca de una chica, no la dejas solamente ahí… tu exploras."_

Con un suspiro, la rubia volvió a removerse contra la cama. _"Es demasiado complicado."_

Se estremeció cuando Nanoha acaricio su brazo de modo tranquilizador. _"No lo es realmente, Fate-chan. Conseguirás mejorar las cosas, con la suficiente práctica. Solo deja de preocuparte en hacerlo bien y has lo que se sienta correcto." _Dijo la cobriza sonriéndole gentilmente en una forma que hizo a su corazón sacudirse. Entonces realmente cayó en cuenta.

¡Ella había estado besando a Nanoha! ¡La había besado y no se había sentido como suponía- no se había sentido extraña en lo absoluto! Más bien, se sintió completa e increíblemente normal. No… perfecta.

¿Ella quería que hiciera lo que sentía correcto, eh? Bueno, eso implicaría besar a Nanoha. Otra vez. Y otra vez.

"_¿Por qué no nos citamos una noche? Estoy libre el sábado. Podemos encontrarnos entonces." _Sugirió su maestra y amiga.

Un poco desilusionada de que hubiera terminado tan pronto, se obligó a estar de acuerdo. _"Está bien."_

Nanoha la besó en la mejilla (demorando un poco más de lo que debía ser para una amiga, pensó con algo de esperanza) y la dejo sola en la habitación.

Fate suspiró, su mente era un lío borroso, estaba contenta, confusa y de una extraña manera feliz.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por los reviews!

raquesofi, Danny, LoveLy y Parches! (Haré como que no te conozco xD!) y en general a todos los que siguen esta _adaptación_, allí tienen otro capitulo, que lo disfruten tanto como yo ^^


	3. Lección Tres - Mordisquear

**_Disclaimer_:** Esta es una adaptación de la historia traducida por _Likan Murasame_, quien se basó en la historia cuyo título original es**Kissing****Lessons****for****the****Beginner**, escrita por **Amethyst****Jackson, **una historia acerca de una pareja de Harry Potter pero que me he tomado la libertad, con el respectivo permiso, para adaptarla a nuestra parejita favorita. Espero les guste como a mí.

_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores_

* * *

**Lección Tres - Los diversos usos de Mordisquear**

Si el día tenía 24 horas Fate pensó que se volvería loca, los segundos se sentían como días, los minutos como semanas y las horas como meses, llegó a estar segura de que estaba legalmente loca. Funcionar de manera normal alrededor de Nanoha era casi imposible. Hayate y Arf habían notado un comportamiento inusual en la rubia, quien poco a poco cambiaba y no podía ocultarlo.

Anhelaba mucho poder hablar con Hayate, después de todo ella se había ganado la confianza de la rubia, pero Nanoha y ella habían acordado en que era mejor que nadie, ni siquiera la chica de cabellos castaños, supiera lo que ellas hacían, seguramente reaccionaria de manera exagerada como era habitual en ella.

El problema era que la cobriza se comportaba completa y enteramente normal alrededor de Testarossa. Nunca le dio miradas que dieran a entender algo sobre lo que hacían juntas, nunca reaccionó de un modo anormal cuando sus brazos y sus rodillas se tocaban durante las veces que se la pasaban en la cafetería (aunque la rubia sentía que le iba a dar un infarto cada vez que eso pasaba), y más sorprendente, la cobriza la seguía tratando de la forma usual.

Fate sabía que técnicamente ellas solo habían acordado que la cobriza le enseñaría y le ayudaría en la práctica, pero ellas habían estado besándose ¡Por Dios! Sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellas… ¿Es que acaso no lo había sentido Nanoha?

_¡¿Por qué no lo había sentido?!_

Existían demasiadas cosas por decir cuando la siguiente lección llegó, estaba sintiéndose un poco deprimida por toda la situación. Y eso que al principio maldecía la marcha lenta del tiempo. Caminaba entre los amplios pasillos de la Sección 6 con dirección al dormitorio de la cobriza, después de todo, Nanoha vivía en el mismo edificio que Hayate.

Por un momento la rubia se paralizó ¿Y si Hayate la veía? ¿Qué le diría? Podría inventar algo como que la cobriza la estaba ayudando a estudiar, cosa que podría sonar de lo más normal viniendo de ella. En ese momento se sintió feliz de no ser tan buena para la escuela. Subió las escaleras esperando no encontrarse con nadie durante su ascenso, agradecida de que así fuera, llegó frente a la puerta de Nanoha. Sacó la llave que la cobriza le había dado para que pudiera entrar cada vez que quisiera. Al entrar se dio cuenta que Nanoha no se encontraba en la sala, por lo que fue al cuarto donde seguramente la estaría esperando.

"_Hola Fate-chan"_Le dijo la chica cuando la vio entrar, la escena volvía a repetirse, Nanoha estaba en la cama una vez más. La cobriza se había cambiado el uniforme por una camisa en una, no tan común, muy agradable vista -¿La cobriza siempre había sido así de esbelta?- y una falda que terminaba a medio camino debajo de sus muslos. Comparado con lo que la mayoría de las chicas usaban después de clases, esto era modesto, pero la manera en la que ella misma se había posicionado en la cama… Fate tomó un profundo respiro.

"_Hola Nanoha"_Logró contestar.

Fue a la cama sin que esta vez la cobriza tuviera que instruirle, pero estaba más segura que nunca que este negocio de besarse la llevaría a su fatalidad.

Nanoha le sonrió cálidamente ¿Cómo podía sonreírle como siempre cuando estaban por besuquearse como si no hubiera un mañana?

"_Esta noche quiero que te relajes Fate-chan. Sólo vamos a practicar, nada nuevo. No te preocupes por hacerlo mal. Deja que el beso te guie, ve a donde te lleve."_

Nanoha se recostó contra las almohadas y la miro expectante.

"_Em, ¿Por qué te estás recostando?"_Preguntó la rubia terriblemente nerviosa. ¿Nanoha no quería que se recostara con ella, verdad? Porque ella… bueno ella podría reaccionar terriblemente torpe ante la situación.

"_Porque es más confortable de esta manera. Ahora recuéstate sobre tu costado."_

Se sentía más como un maniquí cuando la cobriza la maniobraba para tomar la posición perfecta para besuquearse. Pronto encontró que había sido con justicia cautelosa sobre esto, había terminado con su pierna arriba entre las de ella y su cadera presionando sobre su muslo superior.

¡Esto iba a ser tan embarazoso!

Fate deseó poder sólo besar a Nanoha sin un leve sentimiento de temor mezclado. La primera vez, había temido su opinión y la segunda vez, estaba demasiado aterrorizada de disfrutarlo demasiado. Fate de mala gana se había inclinado hacia delante para su tercera experiencia de besar a Nanoha, ya malhumorada de que ella se había forzado a esta, potencialmente, humillante situación.

Nanoha la atrajo más cerca mientras la besaba, una delicada mano se enredaba en su cabello mientras la otra descansaba sobre su espalda. _¿Y ahora qué_? Se preguntó._¿Dejar que el beso me guie, eh? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que quería decir eso?_ _De acuerdo, entonces solo me dejare llevar por el momento. Tal vez ella no sepa la diferencia._

Fate, concentrada en sí misma, tentativamente serpenteó su lengua fuera para presionar sobre los labios de la cobriza. Para su extrema sorpresa, Nanoha gimió antes de deslizar su lengua contra la suya. Eso, combinado con sus uñas clavándose en su espalda y su pierna frotándose contra la suya -¿Por qué está haciendo eso?- era suficiente para arrojarla justo sobre el borde de la razón. Fate se apretó más cerca de ella. Cuando la mano de Nanoha se deslizo debajo de su camisa Fate gimió, separándose abruptamente, avergonzada.

"_¿Qué… qué está mal?"_Nanoha preguntó agitadamente. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y sus ojos estaban ligeramente nebulosos. Dios, ¿Ella le había hecho eso a su amiga?

"_Yo… er… bueno, eso es"-_¿Cómo podía explicarle que tenía la sensación de que la cobriza estaba usando las lecciones para corromperla?

Nanoha frunció el ceño _"¿Qué sucede?"_

La rubia se sonrojo. _"Nada, perdón."_

"_¿Quieres terminar por esta noche? Pareces bastante tensa."_

Fate tragó. Sus brazos estaban aún atrapados alrededor suyo _"Um, si quieres parar…"_

"_Podemos seguir, si lo quieres. Te estoy… enseñando, iremos a tu velocidad."_

"_Oh, de acuerdo entonces. Quiero seguir."_

¡Oh! Esto es tan, tan torpe.

"_¿Fate-chan? ¿Vas a besarme?"_

Saltó _"Oh, oh, sí es verdad, perdón."_

Y entonces la besó otra vez, deseando encontrar una mejor manera sobre conseguir que Nanoha la besuquee.

Durante los pocos próximos días, un nuevo problema se desarrolló para la rubia, como si no tuviera ya suficientes. Éstos podían nunca haber sucedido si no hubiera sido por los sucesos de su última lección. Demasiado para pensar, ella no podía sacársela de la cabeza. ¿Y si se enamoraba?, ¿No estaba enamorada ya?

Fate estaba comenzando a darse cuenta, con este nuevo desarrollo, que ella nunca podría regresar a sólo ser la amiga de Nanoha, lo cual era una cosa muy mala, considerando que ellas como se suponía, aún eran sólo amigas.

Pero no podía evitarlo. De repente cada pequeña cosa que hacia la cobriza era sexual. Comer, hablar, caminar, ¡incluso leer! ¿Qué debía hacer?

Realmente, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Fate no tenía ni la menor idea. Ansiaba tanto poder hablar con Nanoha sobre el tema, simplemente decirle que estaba teniendo extraños y lujuriosos, sobresaltos que aceleraban su corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero entonces… Entonces ella probablemente pararía las lecciones, para evitar que las cosas fueran peor. Y Nanoha podría estar en lo cierto, Fate lo sabía. Pero si las lecciones paraban, ella nunca podría ser capaz de besarla otra vez… probablemente nunca podría estar físicamente tan cerca de ella otra vez. Fate no podía soportar aquel pensamiento. Cada vez que estaba a punto de confesárselo, esa reflexión interfería. Y antes de que Fate pudiera aclarar los pensamientos en su mente, su próxima lección llegó.

Nanoha estaba sentada en el borde del sofá de su dormitorio cuando entró. Ella ya se había deshecho de sus zapatos, su chaqueta de la escuela y de su corbata. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y sus rasos muslos atisbaron fuera del espacio entre el final de sus calcetas y su falda. Esto era completamente demasiada piel que ver para Fate en su actual estado.

"_Para esta lección, vamos a tener que ajustar un poco tu atuendo."_Dijo su amiga, cruzando la habitación para encontrarla. Sin ninguna advertencia comenzó a sacar el chaleco de su uniforme, seguido de su habitual sudadera. Una vez que su mente se recobró del sobresalto de tener a Nanoha desvistiéndola, comenzó a cooperar. Fate procedió a sacarse por completo su sudadera hasta que estuvo aproximadamente bastante cerca del estado en el que la cobriza se encontraba. Nanoha desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa como había hecho con los propios y la miró aprensivamente. _"De acuerdo. Así debe ser. Ven sobre el sofá."_

Fate fue condescendiente, aprensiva acerca de la carencia de ropa involucrada en esta lección. ¿Esperaba ella que se volviera muy caliente?, ¿O podrían irse las escasas prendas que quedaban en el camino? Paro de pensar en esa línea abruptamente.

Fate se sentó en el sofá después de Nanoha, mientras ella decía. _"La lección de hoy es de los varios usos de mordisquear."_

Fate de alguna manera logró ahogarse con la bocanada de aire recién tomada. _"¿Mordisquear?"_

La castaña asintió. _"Mordisquear. Es por eso que la corbata y todo lo demás deben irse. Nuestros cuellos necesitan estar accesibles. Ahora, pienso comenzar sólo con una demostración para que entiendas de qué estoy hablando."_

Fate no tuvo tiempo para asimilarlo antes de que Nanoha estuviera contra su piel, su lengua presionaba intensamente sobre sus labios. Luego de unos dichosos momentos, la cobriza retiró la lengua de su boca y la pasó por su labio inferior. Oh, oh, oh. Ahora esto era nuevo y excitante. Ella hizo eso unas veces más, dejando sus labios estremecidos, antes de mover su boca lejos de sus labios, a través de su barbilla. La rubia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no morir en el lugar cuando sus labios buscaron su cuello. Entonces la cobriza hizo unas cosas interesantes con su lengua y dientes que dejaron a la rubia respirando pesadamente cuando finalmente se alejó.

Ella la miro esperando alguna reacción. _Di algo… cualquier cosa… piensa en algo, mientras sea en japonés._

"_¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?"_

Se reprochó a sí misma. Accidentalmente preguntó una muy buena pregunta. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer todo eso? ¿Se lo había enseñado Yuno? Ugh, ¿De verdad se lo enseño? Ugh. Parecía probable, él parecía ser del tipo experimentado. Ugh.

Nanoha se tornó en un rojo semejante al de los ojos de Fate. Oh, por favor dime que no fue ese imbécil. Por favor. _"Um, bueno…"_Dijo ella. _"Es vergonzoso, yo…"_

Fate se sintió muy, irracionalmente, celosa. _"¿Quién fue?"_

Nanoha frunció el ceño. _"¿Quién? ¡Oh! No, nunca hice algo como esto antes. Yo solo… um… bueno, la cosa es… Leí muchas novelas de romance."_Dijo ella tímidamente.

La rubia rió, más de alivio que de diversión. _"¿Novelas de romance? ¿Tú? Nunca te he visto con alguna."_Una pausa incomoda siguió, en la cual la rubia meditó en lo que su episodio de celos había significado y Nanoha se inquietó torpemente. Fue su "maestra" quien rompió el silencio.

"_Um… ¿Quieres tratar ahora?"_

"_Oh, seguro."_

Fate la besó, demasiado confusa emocionalmente para intentar sentirse nerviosa acerca de esto. Trató de hacer lo que ella había hecho, con el labio y el asunto del cuello. _Debo estar haciéndolo bien._Pensaba, chupando ligeramente su cuello. La cobriza seguía gimiendo.

La rubia casi para lo que estaba haciendo cuando la situación la golpeó. ¡Nanoha estaba gimiendo! Eso… eso quería decir que ella… ¡que ella lo estaba disfrutando!

Se separó mirando su expresión cuidadosamente. La cobriza parecía más bien complacida con sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como un gato que justo acababa de recibir una buena rascada.

Ella abrió sus ojos lavanda y le sonrió. _"Eso fue bueno. Estas logrando captar todo esto muy rápido."_

Fate, esperanzada, se sonrojó. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ella querer esto tanto como ella misma?

Nanoha se arregló su camisa. _"Tengo algunas cosas de la administración que hacer. ¿Qué dices si terminamos por hoy? Practicaremos más la próxima vez."_

Fate asintió a su petición. No podía esperar por la próxima lección, cuando pondría en marcha sus sospechas sobre esto.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por los follows!


	4. Lección 4 - ¿To-tocarnos?

**_Disclaimer_:** Esta es una adaptación de la historia traducida por _Likan Murasame_, quien se basó en la historia cuyo título original es**Kissing****Lessons****for****the****Beginner**, escrita por **Amethyst****Jackson, **una historia acerca de una pareja de Harry Potter pero que me he tomado la libertad, con el respectivo permiso, para adaptarla a nuestra parejita favorita. Espero les guste como a mí.

_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores_ .

* * *

**Lección Cuatro - ¿To-tocarnos?**

Desafortunadamente para Fate, los días entre su última lección y la próxima se prolongaron tanto tiempo, que pensó que explotaría de la mezcla de entusiasmo y esperanza que la mera presencia de Nanoha le ocasionaba. Si estaba en lo correcto, si la cobriza quería estar con Fate también… bueno, no podía menos que sonreír cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Por otra parte, había una oportunidad de que la rubia se entusiasmara de sobremanera y Nanoha podría no sentirse de la misma manera acerca de ella en lo absoluto.

Era todo terriblemente confuso, y Fate quería demasiado que su siguiente lección viniera para que pudiera entonces comenzar a probar las aguas.

Tres días llenos de torpeza, sueños placenteros pero vergonzosos y cada vez que estaba con la cobriza, evitaba tocarla. Hasta que finalmente se encontró así misma en su cuarto como en su segunda lección, otra vez, con el cuerpo de su amiga debajo del suyo.

Afortunadamente (o tal vez no, dependiendo de la fortuna que le esperara) el entusiasmo de Fate por besar a la cobriza estaba haciendo maravillas con su ansiedad de besar. De hecho, estaba tan calmada acerca de esto, que por una vez, su maestra no tuvo que decirle que comenzara. Al momento de decirle que simplemente practicarían esta vez, Fate tenía sus labios contra los de Nanoha y oh, cuan agradables se sentían.

"_Mmm… Fate-chan…es bueno ver que estás… más confiada… ¡mmph!" _Dijo Nanoha entre besos hasta que la rubia la calmó con el uso inteligente de su lengua.

Fate comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada cuando ella la besaba de regreso (muy entusiasmadamente). ¡Honestamente esta chica era una maniática! Antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, la cobriza la había lanzado contra su espalda (nunca rompiendo el contacto entre sus labios) y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. _Debía haber sabido que era del tipo dominante._

"_Fate-chan." _Dijo ella separándose. _"Creo que estamos listas para avanzar después de todo."_

El cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció en anticipación _"¿A qué?"_

"_Tocarnos." _Dijo la cobriza de manera jadeante lo que ocasionó que su corazón golpeteara dolorosamente más rápido.

"_¿To-tocarnos?" _Humedeció sus labios. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente hacia su pecho. ¿Ella iba a dejarle tocar "eso"? se preguntó -Fate. _De verdad lo espero…Dios vamos a lamentar esto después._

"_Sé que debe ser un poco extraño para nosotras, y si no quieres perfectamente entenderé. Sólo pienso que te gustaría aprender cómo avanzar en esto."_

La rubia asintió silenciosamente. Su cerebro había cambiado a piloto automático y sólo podía observar como Nanoha tomaba su mano y la colocaba bajo su camisa contra la suave piel de su cadera.

"_Quieres comenzar lento." _Dijo serenamente la cobriza. _"No quieres forzar a una chica a nada. Mantén tus manos sobre las prendas al principio. Si ella responde bien a eso, puedes tratar deslizando tu mano bajo la camisa así."_

"_Bien." _Se estremeció al escuchar ese tono sensual hecho por ella. _"Um… ¿Entonces qué?"_

"_Trabaja en tu camino hacia arriba."_ Le indicó Nanoha. _"Nuevamente, hazlo lentamente. Dale tiempo para detenerte si ella quiere."_

Nanoha retiró su mano del lugar donde retenía la de Fate, la rubia comenzó a acariciar de manera ascendente, pulgada a pulgada, hasta que sintió la tela de encaje de su sostén. Se preguntaba qué tipo de ropa interior estaba llevando hoy; la cobriza tenía muchos modelos diferentes que la rubia le había ayudado a escoger y se preguntaba cuál de esos sería (tampoco es que pensara muy seguido en eso, hasta hace poco, al menos) Nunca en sus más salvajes… ¡bien! En algunos de sus sueños más salvajes, la había imaginado en sostenes de encaje. _Me pregunto si será el que acabamos de comprar. Ella probablemente me abofetearía si trato de echar una pequeña mirada._

"_Fate-chan"_

"_¿Huh?"_

"_Puedes tocarlos, sabes."_

Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, pero pudo calmarse y acarició lentamente posando toda su mano sobre el seno derecho. Era suave y más grande de lo que ella había pensado por la pura vista a pesar de saber la copa de la cobriza. _Maldito uniforme escolar… cubriendo las mejores cosas._

Tentativamente corrió su pulgar sobre la suave curva, sintiendo el pezón endurecido de Nanoha a través de la tela. La cobriza sacudió sus caderas contra las suyas espasmódicamente seguido de una violenta bocanada de aire.

"_Eso… ¿Se sintió bien?"_

Nanoha asintió sin abrir sus ojos. _"Ahora, um… combina todo lo que has aprendido con… con esto." _Ella se alejó a sí misma de Fate y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. _"Comienza de nuevo."_

No tuvieron que decirle dos veces.

Los pequeños ruidos hechos por Nanoha aún seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza… Fate quiso acercarse a ella y para besarla en los pequeños lugares que había memorizado y hacer que los hiciera de nuevo, aquellos lugares que la hacían gimotear, gemir o agarrarla más fuerte.

Tenía la idea de que podría tenerla cada día hasta el fin de la eternidad y nunca sería suficiente para quitársela de su cabeza.

En algún momento, supo que las cosas se estaban yendo en una espiral fuera de control, que estaba perdiéndose a sí misma en eso y nunca más podría encontrar su camino de regreso. Por otra parte, poco le importaba el asunto, no cuando un toque de la cobriza podía hacerla sentir más viva que cualquier otra cosa después de la muerte de su madre.

Sólo podía esperar a que ella se sintiera de la misma manera.

Su siguiente lección resultó tanto más instructiva como la anterior. Con sus manos en lugares en donde no tenían asuntos y la lengua de su amiga de algún modo apagando su cerebro. Pero eventualmente, conforme su energía disminuía la cosa se tornó en algo más gentil.

Nanoha estaba besándola suavemente ahora, sus labios apenas se movían y eso se sentía divino. Fate no quería que parara, pero la cobriza tenía sus propios planes.

"_Este es el momento perfecto para enseñarte que hacer después."_

"_¿Después?"_

Miró en confusión como Nanoha se puso a su lado, acomodándose sobre el pliegue de su brazo y descansando sobre su hombro.

"_Si. Después, debes mostrarle a la chica que te importa, que no estás sólo con ella para besuquearla. Que no es sólo… físico. Si sólo te vas, eso es exactamente lo que ella va a pensar. Entonces si realmente te importa…"_En su mirada podía leerse la amenaza claramente. _"Y es mejor que nunca averigüe que has estado utilizando a una chica de esa forma. Debes mostrárselo de alguna forma, así."_

"_¿Abrazando?"_

"_¡Sí, se abrazan!" _Dijo Nanoha bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño. _"Esto demuestra que estas feliz de estar cerca de ella, que no necesitas tener tu lengua debajo de su garganta para ser feliz con ella."_

"_Entiendo."_ Dijo Fate cuando la apretó más cerca.

Esto era agradable en realidad, incluso si su brazo iba a entumecerse un poco. Los ojos lavandas estaban cerrados y Fate podía observarla sin que ella lo notara. Sus ojos vagaron desde sus pestañas bajando hacia su nariz pasando por sus mejillas ruborizadas, por sus exquisitos labios tan suaves e hinchados por sus besos. Su rostro le era tan familiar y aun así era tan hermosa. No quería estar, jamás, nunca, sin la posibilidad de ver ese rostro.

_¿Nunca? ¿Acabo de pensar eso? Pero es verdad… no quiero vivir un solo día sin verla… Oh Dios…_

Tenía que decírselo. Por lo menos, que estas lecciones no eran solamente eso para ella, que tenía sentimientos por la cobriza más allá de lo que suponía. Que no era sólo físico y que realmente le importaba.

Nanoha abrió sus ojos, levantando su rostro hasta encontrarse con el de Fate y dándole una sonrisa. No pudo evitar que las palabras salieran.

"_Nanoha, necesito decirte…"_

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a explicarse, la puerta de su habitación se abrió estruendosamente. Ambas alzaron la cabeza para ver quién era el intruso.

"_¡Fate! Te he estado buscando como lo-" _Hubo una pausa. _"¿Nanoha? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_

Fate miró como Hayate la miraba sorprendida. Tanto ella como Nanoha estaban despeinadas, con sus uniformes desarreglados dejando ver en el cuello de ambas unas cuantas marcas y sobre todo su rostro estaba totalmente rojo al saberse descubierta. Poco a poco, el rostro de Hayate palideció.

"_Hayate-chan." _Comenzó la cobriza, pero la chica sacudió energéticamente su cabeza.

"_No Nanoha. No quiero oír nada por ahora." _La chica de cabellera castaña dio media vuelta, llevándose consigo a Arf que había decidido esperar en el pasillo.

La puerta fue cerrada violentamente cuando las chicas se fueron, dejando el lugar en un profundo silencio.

Fate miró el rostro reflexivo de Nanoha y se preguntaba si había perdido su oportunidad para siempre.

Continuará...

* * *

Este capítulo esta dedicado para la Srta(?). quien muy sutilmente(?) me recordó que tenía una adaptación que continuar (resulta que me había entretenido leyendo una historia de shiznat y la Srta. Yowiin me fue a jalar(?) de las orejas para continuar con este nanofate xD ) Perdón por la demora.

Konjiki: También descubrí esta historia gracias a la pareja de Shiznat, de la cual hace pocos días me he vuelto fan xD tanto que por leer historias de ese par es que no había actualizado =P

Gracias nuevamente por los follows. Les recuerdo la historia no es mía, solo el tiempo que le dedico para adaptarla.


End file.
